Severus's Conversation with Albus
by Severus Draconis Potter
Summary: Severus and Albus talk about Harry's abuse Second Chances Chapter 5 1/2


**A/n/- this is an exterpt from Second Chances, technically this is Chapter 5 1/2. I got a bunch of reviews on here and Potions and Snitches about people wanting to read the conversation they had. I figured I'd write it since I hit a bit of a snag. Second Chances isnt abandoned I just needed some time for abit. I will try super hard to get an update or two for that matter really soon. Thanks for being patient.**

Snape's Conversation with Albus

Severus growled out the password to Albus's office and the gargoyle nearly leaped out the way. He was mad; no he was beyond mad he was furious. How dare Albus leave Harry with Petunia? How could she treat him this way? There was going to be hell to pay, he would make sure of it. Ignoring the door, Severus walked right into the man's office forgoing the knock. He smirked as Albus looked at him in surprise before as he walked up to his desk.

"Can I help you Severus?"  
"How could you?" He asked in a tortured voice.  
"How could I what Severus? What did I do?" Albus asked a bit startled and worried after hearing how Severus sounded.  
"You left him there with those disgusting muggles," Severus answered. He could even hear the venom in his own voice.  
"Severus; are you talking about Harry? What happened?" Albus asked getting a sinking feeling his stomach.

"What do you think? Why in the hell did you leave him with them? What the bloody hell were you thinking Albus?" Severus said vehemently before taking a seat in front of Albus's desk.

He could care less about how panicked the man's face seemed to get as he bombarded him with questions. What did the man hope to gain by making Harry live with muggles? Why couldn't the old man understand that just because if someone is your family, doesn't mean that they will care for you? This was a sensitive subject for him, considering his own abused childhood and he was sure Albus had learned a thing or two from when Severus was a child; but he guess he would be wrong.

"Severus what is going on?" Albus asked quietly, as he watched the younger man across from him.

"Potter was abused by the people you left him with," Severus said in a calm voice, more then what he actually felt at that moment.

He couldn't get off of the fact that someone had injured his godson, someone had made his godson hurt. He smiled cruelly to himself; the Durselys would be getting theirs he would make sure of it.

"Surely you must be mistaken Severus," Albus said heart stopping for a moment, though the look on the Slytherin's face told him that he had made no mistake.

"I can assure you that I am not Albus. I've just come from the infirmary, Poppy will show you his charts," Severus replied narrowing his eyes.

"I didn't know Severus; I thought that Petunia would treat him like her own." Albus said more to himself then to Snape.

"Well you thought wrong, why the hell didn't you check on him? What is wrong with you Albus? How could you do this? I knew what Petunia was like as a kid; I TOLD you even before you put him there." Severus retorted angrily.

The fact that Harry had a childhood like him, allowed Severus to see that he wasn't just the carbon copy of his enemy; James Potter. He could see that Harry was neither Lily nor James, but just a product of them both who had been hurt by his so called family. A scared little boy who needed someone and he was more than happy that he could be there for the child.

"He will not be going back there Albus, I won't allow it," Severus said quietly, not wanting to give away the fact that he now was the guardian of Harry Potter, but he would if he needed too.

"Of course he isn't Severus," Albus said absently, before stroking his beard.

"I don't care what you're thinking, but you will not be deciding where Harry will live." Severus said forgetting the idea of keeping the guardianship from him. He knew that Albus Dumbledore had ways to find out things, and Severus preferred not to be surprised.

"Then who will Severus?" Albus asked quietly, feeling confused for once.

"We have already found him an adequate home, so no need to feel stressed about trying to find him one." Severus replied.

"Who has guardianship Severus?" Albus asked softly.

"I do," he replied calmly.

"Are you sure that is the best idea?" Albus asked eyes widening in shock.

"It is the best we have at the moment. I can protect Harry; I surely won't abuse him if that's what you're worried about." Severus replied curtly.

"What about your spying duties Severus?" Albus pressed.

"No one knows of the guardianship except you, Poppy and the Goblins. And I know for sure that the last two won't say anything." He said as he calmly sat back in his chair.

"And you would think that I would try to contest it?" Albus asked appalled for a moment.

"You never know, although we both know you believe him to be the child of the prophecy. I won't let my godchild be used by anyone, even you Albus." Severus said matter-factly.

"Are you sure you are doing this for the right reasons?" Albus asked cautiously, ignoring the jab at him as he turned his blue eyes to Severus.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked, his own eyes narrowing in anger.

"Are you sure that you're not agreeing to keep him, to get back at James Potter?" Albus asked bluntly.

"How dare you? In case you have forgotten this is Lily's child, and I would never hurt something that belonged to her." Severus asked, as he glared at the man across from him.

"I'm sorry Severus, but I needed to know. I didn't want Harry to be blame for the sins of his father," Albus replied apologetically as he rubbed his beard.

"I would never hurt my godson," Severus repeated as he shook his head before walking towards the door.

"I know you wouldn't my boy, but some grudges are hard to let go." Albus replied thoughtfully before standing up.

Severus didn't say anything to that, already knowing how much truth was in that small sentence. He knew had he not seen the bruises or the scan on Harry's body he would have treated him like dirt regardless of him being Lily's child. He could see that the boy wasn't an exact carbon copy of James Potter, he had had her green eyes and his black hair was accented by red highlights. Not to mention the behaviorisms were similar to that of his mother and not of his father.

He was able to see the child within, and he felt a feeling of protectiveness over him. He wanted to protect him of everything, but he knew that was impossible. If Harry really was the child of prophecy, then it was out of his hands. What Severus could do was make sure that he was trained properly so he had a chance of winning. And the most important, he promised to give Harry a piece of the childhood he himself had never had. He sighed softly as he opened the door, but stopped when Albus spoke to him.

"May I meet him Severus?" Albus asked quietly.

"Of course, just let me make sure everything is ok with him now." Severus replied as he made his way out the office to straighten out his thought as he headed back to the infirmary.


End file.
